Who Are You?
by Ryoko Rina
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang rasa sakit yang dirasakan seorang wanita muda yang diberi sebuah harapan -harapan dari seorang lelaki yang terlihat 'benar-benar' mencintainya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Harapan itu yang dinamakan harapan palsu bukan? Warning : LEMON! ONESHOT.


**Original story from ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OneShot, AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, UMPATAN-UMPATAN KASAR/?, queen of typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~**

**Who Are You?**

_**(*) Monday you sent me flowers**_

_**Tuesday made me feel stupid**_

_**Wednesday the world was ours**_

_**Thursday you didn't prove it**_

_**Friday feel back in love**_

_**Saturday we didn't talk**_

_**Sunday you said you needed space**_

_**Do you miss me? Am I crazy?**_

_**Am I losing hold of your love baby?**_

_**Either you want me or you don't?**_

_**I need to know, I need to know**_

_**Who are you today?**_

_**Will you be the sun or the pouring rain?**_

_**Who are you tomorrow?**_

_**Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?**_

_**Who are you gonna be when I'm lose and I'm scare?**_

_**Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?**_

_**Who are you today?**_

_**Cause I'm still the same**_

_**It's so strange how the same things**_

_**Can make you feel so right and bring you so much pain**_

_**It's so strange how the same face**_

_**Can make you love until the hurts**_

_**Where do we go?**_

_**I need to know (*)**_

* * *

"ahhhh….. t-terus senseihhnnn~" desah seorang gadis bersurai keemasan. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya lalu memejamkan mata menikmati _benda_ yang terus menjajah lorong kewanitaannya.

"nghh… ahhhh…. Kakashi-senseihhhnnn~" ia melebarkan kedua kakinya lalu memeras salah satu _bukit_ di bagian dadanya.

Dengusan nafsu terdengar dari leleki diatasnya, ia terus memompa lorong kewanitaan milik gadis dibawahnya itu, "Ino.. k-kau sangat nikmat… dan sempit." Lelaki itu –Hatake Kakashi mulai meningkatkan tempo gerakannya.

Kakashi memperhatikan wajah gadis dibawahnya –Yamanaka Ino yang memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuannya. Ia tersenyum bangga. Ino terus memanggil namanya –meminta lebih. Hal itu membuat Kakashi menjadi sangat panas, ia kemudian melumat bibir Ino yang sedikit terbuka. Ino pun membalas lumatan demi lumatan lelaki itu.

_Hatake Kakashi –Lelaki yang merupakan guru piano-nya. Lelaki yang umurnya jauh diatasnya. Lelaki yang selalu membuat detakan jantungnya bertempo diatas rata-rata. Ino mencintai lelaki hatake itu. Selalu mencintainya._

_Walaupun lelaki itu hanya menggunakannya sebagai boneka nafsu, walaupun lelaki itu terkadang membuatnya menangis –walaupun seketika ia seperti orang lain –tetap, Ino tetap sama –selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun._

Mereka masih menikmati setiap gesekan-gesekan yang tercipta. Gesekan kenikmatan dunia.

"K-Kakashi senseinhhh lebih cepattt~" Ino menatap Kakashi dengan mata sayu –penuh nafsu. Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai, ia pun menambah kecepatan sampai batas maksimal lalu menjilati leher sang gadis –turun ke bagian dada dan memberikan kissmark disana –tanda bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

Ino bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar. "K-Kakashi…. Aku keluarhhhhhhhnnn~~" gadis itu menggelinjang –merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Lorong Ino pun berkedut –memeras milik Kakashi yang berada disana, Kakashi akhirnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan kasar lalu memejamkan mata –merasakan kenikmatan saat sesuatu keluar dari miliknya.

Kakashi segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memberikannya pada Ino, Ino menerimanya lalu menjilat dan mengulum sang junior Kakashi. Ia menghisap cairan putih yang terus mengalir dari benda itu –sampai habis. Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang yamanaka.

_Keesokan harinya._

"Ino! Sudah kubilang, pada piece ini kau harus mengikuti partitur! Kau ini bagaimana. Beberapa minggu lagi kau akan mengikuti kejuaraan. Jangan memikirkan hal lain! Dasar bodoh." bentak Kakashi. Ino hanya menunduk, kedua matanya mulai memanas.

_Kakashi selalu seperti ini, selalu membuatnya sakit. Ino selalu terombang-ambing. Terkadang lelaki itu bagai matahari –terkadang bagai hujan badai. Ino ingin pergi dari lelaki itu –ingin. Tapi apa daya? Cinta mengalahkan rasa ingin-nya._

"g-gomenasai, sensei."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat, "ulang!"

Ino pun mulai memainkan lagu itu –lagu yang menceritakan penderitaan cinta. Lagu yang berjudul 'love's sorrow' dari Fritz Kreisler.

_Alunannya sangat menikam hati –sangat menyakitkan. Seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. _

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kakashi bergetar, ia pun mengangkatnya. Ino berhenti bermain, ia tak mau Kakashi terganggu dengan alunan musiknya.

"halo."

"_halo sayang~ aku merindukanmu. Mainlah keapartku, bagaimana? Tak merindukan layanan ku kah?" _suara itu terdengar manja dan –menggoda. Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"baiklah, aku kesana. Jangan menyesal."

"_tentu, aku menunggumu sayang~"_ cekikian genit pun mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ino yang mendengarnya mengepalkan tangan –menahan sakit.

"Ino, aku ada urusan. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Ino terpaksa berkata-"tak ingin membawaku kekamarmu?" ia pun mendekati Kakashi dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia mengelus dada bidang Kakashi, "biar aku yang melakukannya."

Ino mulai melumat bibir sang hatake. Kakashi adalah lelaki. Tentu saja ia tergoda, dengan cepat Kakashi menggendong Ino tanpa melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Ia membawa Ino kekamarnya lalu menghempaskan gadis itu kekasur, "aku lakukan dengan cepat ya, aku harus bertemu seseorang." Ino tersenyum miris, hatinya terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. 'aku masih belum cukup memuaskanmu kah?' kalimat itu terucap di dalam hati.

_Ino bagaikan wanita jalang yang ingin membuat Kakashi mengatakan kata-kata mesra –yang ingin membuat Kakashi memujinya –yang ingin terus bersama Kakashi –yang ingin membuat Kakashi bahagia. Yang melakukan apapun agar lelaki itu ingin bersamanya. Dan hanya bercintalah yang akan membuat Kakashi melakukan hal-hal itu. Hanya itu yang akan membuat Ino merasakan keindahan mencintanya._

Lelaki itu pun mulai meremas dan menjilati kedua bukit Ino dengan rakus. Ino mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Walaupun hatinya sekarang nyeri, ia masih tetap wanita normal. Ia pasti akan terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki. Dan akhirnya hati Ino terasa kebal –terasa kosong karena sentuhan-sentuhan sang hatake –yang membuatnya melayang.

Kakashi segera memasukkan kejantannya kelorong Ino dengan satu kali hentakan, Ino pun meringis tertahan. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai melakukan gerakan in-out dengan tempo yang cepat dan terlihat kasar. Hal itu membuat pinggul Ino merasakan sakit, Ino hanya mengigit bibirnya –menahan sakit.

"Ino…. Oh fuck, kau selalu sempit, sayang."

Ino mulai terbiasa dengan tempo Kakashi, kenikmatan pun menyerangnya. "ahhh… K-Kakashi-senseihhh~" ia memejamkan matanya –menikmati kejantannan Kakashi yang terus menjajah lorong kewanitannya.

"ahhh… nghh… shhh…. Nhhh…" Ino terus mendesah, terus merasakan kenikmatan. Kakashi masih terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan tempo yang terus meningkat. "lebih cepat sayang.. aku-ahh ahh ahh nghh K-Kakashi –lebih cepat.. terus ahh ahh.."

Kakashi menyeringai, ia akhirnya melakukan gerakan in-out dengan tempo maksimal, hal itu membuat Ino klimaks, ia menggelinjang nikmat dengan mendesahkan nama Kakashi. Tak lama Kakashi pun merasakan klimaks, lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan kejantannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Ino. "jilat dengan cepat, sayang."

Ino mengangguk lalu menjilatnya dengan cepat, ia pun mengulum dan menghisap kejantannan Kakashi. Cairan yang keluar dari benda itu pun tersapu bersih oleh sang yamanaka.

_Sudah sekian kalinya mereka melakukan itu, melakukannya dikamar –didapur –diruang tamu –diatas piano. Bayangkan saja, Ino melakukan itu hanya ingin membuat Kakashi melihatnya. Melihat Ino yang selalu menunggunya. Melihat Ino yang selalu mencintainya._

_Lelaki itu –seperti air laut di pinggir pantai. Kadang pasang kadang surut. Ada saatnya ia menjadi sosok yang romantis. Ada saatnya ia menjadi sosok lelaki yang memeluk Ino penuh kasih. Ada saatnya lelaki itu memberikan kejutan –sebuket mawar merah. Ada saatnya lelaki itu pergi dengan wanita lain. Ada saatnya lelaki itu membentak dan menghina Ino. Ada saatnya lelaki itu menjauh –seperti orang asing. Ada saatnya lelaki itu membuat Ino menangis. Ada saatnya lelaki itu –menyakiti hati Ino. _

Kakashi meninggalkan Ino yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Setelah semua hal yang mereka lakukan tadi –setelah mereka bercinta, lelaki itu kembali menjadi sosok asing bagi Ino.

_Rasanya sangat menyakitkan –sangat perih –sangat pilu. Ino bimbang, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan Kakashi –tapi apa daya cintanya pada lelaki itu sangat besar. Ia tak sanggup meninggalkan Kakashi. Tak sanggup._

'Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Kakashi? Kau itu sosok yang mana? Kau menginginkanku atau tidak? Aku harus tau..' batin Ino berkata dengan tangis yang telahpecah. Ino meringkuk memeluk tubuh polosnya. Ia menangis –terus menangis –membiarkan rasa sakitnya menghilang seiring air matanya yang mengalir.

* * *

_Lagi._

_Lagi Kakashi merasakan kekosongan. Wanita itu –wanita jalang itu tak membuatnya bergairah. Walaupun sang junior terus diblow job oleh wanita itu –tetap Kakashi tak merasa birahi nya naik. Permainan wanita itu memang lebih hebat dari –Ino. Tapi tetap saja –ia tak merasa bernafsu._

_Ino? Gadis itu. Gadis itu yang membuat Kakashi berubah. Selama ini ia selalu bergairah jika bercinta dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Tapi setelah Kakashi bercinta dengan Ino untuk pertama kalinya –ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gejolak nafsunya sangat tinggi jika bercinta dengan Ino sampai-sampai Kakashi kelelahan sendiri. Setiap ia bercinta dengan wanita lain pun, ia harus membayangkan Ino baru ia merasakan gairah untuk bercinta._

_Perasaan ini –perasaan ini disebut apa? Cinta? Oh tidak. Cinta tidak didasarkan oleh nafsu –tidak oleh nafsu. Lantas ini perasaan apa?_

_Kakashi akhirnya membayangkan bahwa Ino yang memblow job sang juniornya. Membayangkan gadis itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Membayangkan wajahnya yang memerah karena kewalahan menandingi permainannya. Membayangkan bahwa gadis itu mendesahkan namanya. Membayangkan tatapan gadis itu yang sayu –penuh nafsu menatapnya. Membayangkan kedua bukit gadis itu bergoyang setiap Kakashi melakukan gerakan in-out. Membayangkan lorong gadis itu berkedut –memeras kejantannya. _

Oh shit –gairah Kakashi seketika meningkat. Juniornya pun bangkit sepenuhnya.

"waw, sayang kau sangat terangsang kah?" wanita itu tersenyum puas –karena ia kira semua itu berkat perlakuannya. Padahal kenyatannya –tidak.

Kakashi hanya terdiam lalu ia segera menyerang wanita jalang itu. Menyerangnya penuh nafsu –menyerangnya dengan liar. Wanita itu terus mendesah, "ahhh…. Kakashi k-kau sangat hebat~~"

Kakashi menyeringai, ia terus melakukan _pemanasan _–tanpa menghilangkan imajinasi kotornya tentang Ino. Persetanan dengan wanita jalang dibawah nya itu –ia hanya ingin Ino. Hanya ingin gadis itu yang memuaskannya. Kakashi pun mendengus, ia sangat bernafsu sekarang. Bayangan Ino pun menjadi sangat liar di dalam kepala sang hatake.

"Ino.. hahh.." desah Kakashi. Seketika wanita jalang itu terdiam, rahangnya mengeras lalu mendorong Kakashi –kasar. Kakashi hanya mendengus, ia tahu bahwa desahannya adalah kesalahan fatal –Mendesahkan nama wanita lain. Wanita mana pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika lelaki yang sedang bercinta dengannya mendesahkan nama wanita lain.

"brengsek kau Kakashi! Aku tak suka kau memikirkan gadis lain selain aku saat kau sedang bersama ku." Ia bangkit lalu memakai pakaiannya. Kakashi pun ikut bangkit lalu memakai pakaiannya.

"aku bercinta dengan seorang jalang, jadi tak masalah kan?"

_Seperti halnya dengan semua pria. Kakashi akan menangkap jika ada yang melempar. Wanita jalang itu yang melempar jadi Kakashi tak masalah jika menangkapnya kan? Dan disetiap ia bercinta dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu ia selalu membayangkan Ino. Selalu._

"apa kau bilang?!" wanita itu mulai menangis, "DASAR BAJINGAN! KELUAR KAU DARI APART KU!" amarah wanita itu tak terbendung. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kakashi menganggap nya jalang. Padahal selama ini ia kira lelaki itu menaruh perasaan padanya.

"tidak perlu kau suruh, aku akan pergi." Kakashi pun melenggang pergi –dengan santai. Tanpa melirik wanita itu.

_Ya- kegiatan bercintanya dengan para wanita-wanita itu selalu berakhir seperti ini, karena Kakashi selalu mendesahkan nama wanita lain –nama yang sama –nama seorang gadis yamanaka –nama Yamanaka Ino._

Wanita itu pun terduduk lemas seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menangis. Ia mengumpat Kakashi dengan kasar. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang –salah.

* * *

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Wajahmu pucat." Ino bangkit lalu mendekat.

"Kepala ku pusing."

Ino menempelkan tangannya di kening Kakashi, "kau hangat." Ino pun menarik Kakashi menuju kamarnya, "kau harus istirahat. Sepertinya kau ingin demam."

"bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Kakashi hanya mengikutin tarikan sang yamanaka.

"bisa dilanjutkan nanti." Ino menarik Kakashi ke kasur, "beristirahatlah, aku akan–" Kakashi memeluk Ino dari belakang, "aku hanya ingin kau." Bisik lelaki itu pelan. Ino merona.

_Lagi- lelaki itu mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Dan membuat Ino melayang._

"ahh.. K-Kakashi-sensei, kau sedang sakit." Ino memejamkan mata –menahan nikmat saat lidah hangat lelaki itu menjelajahi telinganya.

"kau bisa menyembuhkanku dengan cara _itu_." Kakashi mengecup leher Ino dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana.

"shhh ahh~ K-Kakashi-sensei, kau harus minum obat!" Ino mulai berontak. Gadis itu pun memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap Kakashi tegas, "istirahat. Lalu minum obat."

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi –khawatir. Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengelus wajah sang hatake. "aku tak mau kau sakit."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "baiklah. kau menang, dear." Lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"nah, baru itu nama nya Kakashi-sensei." Ino tersenyum lebar.

"hn, terserah kau." Kakashi pun melewati Ino lalu meniduri dirinya dikasur.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Ino terpaku pada sehelai kertas di dekat kasur Kakashi, "itu apa?"

"apanya yang apa?" Kakashi mengikuti pandangan Ino, gadis itu pun mendekat ke benda itu lalu mengambilnya. Ternyata sebuah foto –foto seorang gadis dengan Kakashi. Gadis itu bersurai coklat panjang, ia tengah mengecup pipi Kakashi. Kakashi terlihat merona disana.

Rahang Ino seketika mengeras, hatinya seakan tertancap duri. "ini siapa?" gadis itu pun menunjukkan fotonya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi seketika terdiam, ia seperti menerawang masa lalu. Tak lama kemudian, ia angkat bicara. "oh itu, Rin –Nohara Rin." Ino terdiam.

Kakashi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ino pun menaruh foto itu kembali dilantai. Tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sesak.

"dia cinta pertamaku –"

Ino membatu, "….."

"—dia gadis yang kucintai sampai sekarang –"

Iris aquamarine-nya berkilau sendu, matanya mulai memanas. "….."

"—walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku dengan menikahi sahabatku sendiri—"

'_Ini sakit. jangan teruskan. Aku mohon.' _Teriak Ino dalam hati. Ia menunduk, air matanya pun turun. Tenggorokannya tercekat –tak bisa bicara. Hatinya sangat perih. _'aku mohon…'_

_Kau pernah merasakan perih nya saat luka bakarmu diberi antiseptik? Itulah yang Ino rasakan._

"—tapi tak tahu kenapa, aku masih mencintainya –"

Ino mengigit bibir, rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Kakinya lemas ia terduduk secara perlahan.

" –sampai sekarang." Kakashi tersenyum penuh makna, lelaki itu pun menoleh. Ino sudah terduduk dilantai, dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas serta wajah yang menunduk. "Ino? Kau kenapa?" raut wajah Kakashi berubah khawatir.

"sakit.." ia menangis pelan. "sakit.." nada suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan.

Kakashi pun bangkit, ia duduk didepan Ino. "apa yang sakit? Kakimu? Tanganmu?"

"hatiku." Ino menegakkan wajahnya –menatap Kakashi pilu. Seketika Kakashi terdiam membatu.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau bercinta denganku? Kenapa kau membisikkan kata-kata manis kepadaku? Kenapa kau seperti memberiku secercah harapan? Kenapa kau berperilaku romantis kepadaku?"

Ino masih terus menangis, sedangkan Kakashi? hanya terdiam membisu.

"Kau tahu? Berapa banyak kau membuatku menangis? Berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mataku karenamu? Banyak Kakashi-sensei… sangat banyak."

Rahang Kakashi mengeras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi terkejut, tatapannya terpaku pada Ino. Rasa dihatinya campur aduk.

"Walaupun kadang kau kencan dengan wanita lain, walaupun kau sering menyakitiku. kau tau? Aku tetap mencintaimu Kakashi-sensei. Tetap mencintaimu…" tangis Ino pecah.

Kakashi masih menatap ino dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"S-setelah mendengar semua itu. Rasanya aku hancur, sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, kau…. Ternyata mencintai orang lain. Kau mencintai orang lain! Padahal kau membuatku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku! Tapi apa? Kau mencintai Nohara Rin! BRENGSEK!" lepas sudah emosi yang Ino tahan. Emosi jiwa yang menyakitkan.

Tatapan Ino lurus sekarang, ia menatap Kakashi dalam. Nafasnya terengah-engah –mengendalikan emosi.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau menganggapku apa? Kau mempunyai perasaan apa terhadapku?"

Kakashi tertohok. Ini dia. Pertanyaan ini yang ia takutkan.

"aku.. aku tidak tahu."

Ino tertawa sinis, "tidak tahu?" ia menatap Kakashi remeh. "aku ingin jawabannya sekarang."

"aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Menurutku ini –rumit."

Ino kembali tersulut, "JAWAB!"

Kakashi pun merasa kesal, "kau tahu kata rumit tidak?! Sudah kubilang, perasaanku kepadamu itu –rumit."

_Kakashi memang tak tahu itu perasaan apa. Tapi yang ia tahu ia masih mencintai Rin, lantas perasaanya kepada Ino itu –apa?_

'_Sudah. Cukup. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.' _Batin ino berucap.

Ino bangkit, "dasar bajingan." Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tajam. Gadis itu pun pergi keluar kamar. Ia merasakan sesak yang teramat. Ia susah bernafas. Matanya panas –air matanya terus meleleh.

Kakashi ternyata menyusul. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku –menyayangimu. Tapi aku tak tahu sebagai apa aku menyayangimu. Dan –aku tak ingin kau pergi."

Ino menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

_Sudah. Sudah. Ia tak mau masuk ke dalam lubang berduri lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit. Sudah cukup._

"CUKUP! AKU LELAH! AKU SANGAT LELAH! INI MENYAKITKAN." Ino memejamkan matanya, lelehan air mata mengalir diwajahnya. "Mencintai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai orang lain padahal selama ini orang itu terlihat mencintaimu. Itu –sangat menyakitkan."

Kakashi kembali tertohok. Ia bingung. Ia bingung harus berucap apa lagi. Ino sudah tak tahan disini, ia pun berlari keluar rumah itu meninggalkan Kakashi yang membatu.

Cinta itu menyakitkan.

Untaian kata itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala sang gadis. Ino masih terus berlari –meninggalkan rumah itu –meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai –meninggalkan cintanya.

'_kau itu siapa Kakashi? Sebenarnya kau itu sosok yang mana?'_ Ino menangis tanpa berhenti berlari.

Pertanyaan itu pun belum Ino ketahui jawabannya–

—sampai sekarang.

-The End-

(*) Lirik lagu 'Who Are You' by Fifth Harmony

Maaf banget ya ini gaje maksimal ceritanya, sumpah. Tapi gak tau kenapa rin pengen publish/lah. Terus terus, judulnya emang rin sengaja samain kaya judul lagu fifth harmony, muehehe. Dan maaf kalau Kakashi keliatan bajingan/? Rin pengennya emang gitu, jadi mohon maaf untuk para penggemar Kakashi. Terus maaf kalau Ino keliatan menderita banget, itulah yang rin rasain/lu. jadi mohon maaf juga untuk para penggemar Ino.

FF ini rin persembahkan buat seseorang, seseorang yang udah buat rin ngerasain perasaan yang sama kaya Ino –perasaan yang perih/5. Walaupun alur dan ceritanya gaje sumpah/5. Semoga dia baca, muehehe.

Oh iya! lagu fifth harmony - who are you itu enak banget! Sumpah! Pokoknya lagu-lagu fifth harmony itu enak banget, dengerin deh /jan promosi oi/.

Silahkan review yaaa, review kalian berharga banget lohhh buat motivasi rin bikin FF/?. Jadi jangan lupa review!:3 Dan please, jangan silent reader:((

Okedeh, see ya.

Dare to Review?


End file.
